


The Day You Understand “Love Conquers All” Will Surely Come

by zelisslie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Kai is a good friend, Light Angst, M/M, Only Child Yeonjun, Single Dad Soobin, a lil bit soogyu, not incest okay, yeonjun is a sweetheart
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelisslie/pseuds/zelisslie
Summary: "Choi Soobin bukan seorang pengecut. Ia adalah seorang ayah."  Yeonjun memandangnya begitu teduh. "Ia adalah ayahku."
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The Day You Understand “Love Conquers All” Will Surely Come

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfiction to appreciate the bond between a father and a son. 
> 
> I own this fic entirely but the casts. This work is pure figment of my own imagination and no profit is taken by the author.
> 
> Hopefully everyone is having a warm and sweet christmas! Enjoy <3

Soobin melihat bayangan gelap yang terefleksi dari genangan air sisa hujan yang mampir beberapa jam yang lalu.

Bayangan tersebut kecil.

_Hitam_

_Diam._

_Rapuh_.

Di antara permainan cahaya mentari pagi, Soobin perlahan mendongak.

_Satu._

_Dua._

_Tiga._

Ia menghitung dalam diam. Menghirup dan mengeluarkan napas perlahan-lahan. Menetralkan detak jantung yang sedari tadi bergemuruh tak henti menuntut sebuah keberanian dalam abstraknya emosi yang menguasai dirinya. Satu persatu jemarinya gemetar. _Takut_. Ia begitu takut untuk membuka kelopak matanya.

“Halo,”

Angin lembab menyapu permukaan wajahnya yang kering. Semerbak rasa dingin di penghujung musim gugur menusuk permukaan kulitnya yang berbalut selapis kain wol begitu dalam. Suara kecil itu kembali membangkitkan kesadarannya. _Hirup udara dalam-dalam, lalu keluarkan perlahan_. Kelopak matanya yang sedari terpejam erat kini perlahan terbuka. Selama beberapa detik matanya mengerjap berusaha merespon rangsangan perubahan cahaya pada pupilnya yang melebar dan mengecil.

Dan jantungnya seperti berhenti sepersekian detik.

_Ia benar-benar ada disana._

Kecil, kecil sekali. Tinggi badannya tidak sampai pinggang, tubuhnya sangat kurus, apakah ia makan dengan cukup? Bola matanya kecil dan begitu berkilau. Kedua tangan mungilnya meremat lembut tali bahu tas ranselnya. Sesekali ia mengetuk-ketukan ujung sepatunya di atas aspal jalan yang masih basah dan sedikit berair. Helaian kelam surainya yang tak ikut tertutupi topi rajutan berwarna putih dengan pita biru di sisi kirinya tertiup angin.

Setiap bagian wajahnya benar-benar mirip _dengannya_.

Bahkan senyum kecil yang kini terukir begitu lembut dengan atensi yang seteduh embun di pagi mendung pada wajahnya benar-benar mirip _dengannya._

_Dengannya_

Dengan istrinya yang kini sudah berada sangat jauh di atas langit sana hingga ia tak mampu lagi mengulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya.

“Paman…..ayahku?”

Namanya Yeonjun.

Choi Yeonjun.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah tujuh tahun yang lalu semenjak ia meninggalkan kota kecil ini, Soobin dapat _melihatnya._ Soobin dapat _mendengar suaranya._

Melihat bagaimana bayi mungil yang dulu hanya seukuran kedua telapak tangan, kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang anak berumur tujuh tahun dengan sorot mata penuh angan dan mimpi yang setia berpijar begitu terang.

Mendengar bagaimana bayi mungil yang dulu hanya mampu merengek dan menangis kini berbicara dengan suara kecil yang selembut siraman oranye di sore yang menyejukkan.

“Yeonjun… Ayah pulang.”

**T** **he Day You Understand “Love Conquers All” Will Surely Come**

_YeonBin Fanfiction by Jonah @2020_

**_I’m your dad_ **

**_And you’re my son_ **

****

**_Everytime I look at you_ **

**_All I see is home_ **

* * *

_Hidup penuh dengan kejutan yang menyedihkan_.

Ayahnya pernah berkata demikian pada Soobin yang saat itu baru menginjak usia sepuluh tahun. Sambil memegang sebotol alkohol, mata yang menghitam dan tak hidup memandang kosong ke arah nyala televisi yang menayangkan acara komedi, baju lusuh yang sudah tak ia ganti selama tiga hari, sampah plastic yang berserakan di setiap sisi ruangan, lelaki dewasa tersebut tak sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Soobin dan hanya terus menegak alkohol dari genggamannya hingga sedikit bulir-bulir air tersebut lolos dari ujung bibir.

Bau yang sangat menyengat.

Menyengat sekali.

Bau sampah, bau sisa makanan di piring-piring kotor yang tergeletak di wastafel, bau alkohol, bau hujan, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu membobol lubang hidung Soobin yang kian terbiasa olehnya.

“Ayah,” Soobin memanggilnya sekali lagi. “Ayah, sabun cuci piring dan telur di kulkas habis.”

Soobin saat itu hanya menunduk sambal meremat ujung _sweater_ yang sudah mengecil dan luntur warnanya. Ia menggigiti bawah bibir dan hanya memandang karpet kotor dengan sorot mata yang meredup tak lagi berpengharapan. Ia lapar. Ia ingin makanan hangat. Namun Ayahnya hanya diam dan terus abai akan suaranya. Ia tidak membentaknya seperti ketika ia tak sengaja memecahkan piring di dapur, atau memarahinya ketika ia mendapatkan nilai buruk di matematika, atau memukulnya ketika ia tak sengaja berkata bahwa ia rindu Ibunya.

Ia hanya terus diabaikan.

_Hidup adalah mimpi buruk._

Pada suatu malam dingin, Ayahnya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk hingga setengah tak sadar. Kemeja putihnya lusuh dengan bercak merah lipstik, rambutnya setengah basah akibat kucuran keringat, wangi parfum feminim dan amisnya darah kering tercampur memenuhi ruangan, selama beberapa detik Soobin mendapati ada luka lebam pada kepalan tangan kanannya yang sedang menenteng plastik berisi roti isi dan sebungkus rokok murah.

Soobin bukanlah bocah berumur sepuluh tahun yang polos dan bodoh.

Di kurun waktu yang genap sebulan ini tetangga penghuni apartemen reot mereka selalu berbisik-bisik tentang betapa brengseknya lelaki tua itu berperilaku layaknya seekor binatang tak berakal sehat. Tentangnya yang selalu bermain tangan tanpa mempedulikan rasionalitas, atau memandang setiap orang dengan atensi yang mengindikasikan _sampah_ , atau tabiatnya yang suka bermain-main dengan pelacur dari bar di ujung kota. Mereka selalu berkata bahwa Ayahnya adalah orang paling buruk yang pernah lahir di dunia, lalu detik kemudian mereka akan mengasihani Soobin yang terlahir dengan sekujur tubuh yang dialiri darah _nya_. Namun kata-kata tetaplah hanya kata-kata tanpa sedikitpun arti, karena satu-satunya yang Soobin butuhkan bukanlah susunan kata-kata dengan empati palsu mereka. 

_Hidup hanyalah beban_.

Ketika Soobin berulang tahun yang ke sebelas, Ayahnya memukulinya dengan membabi-buta. Lelaki tua itu berkata bahwa setiap bagian terkecil dari malapetaka ini adalah salahnya. Keguguran mimpi terindah dan angan tertinggi yang ia rangkai adalah salahnya. Hitamnya musim panas yang terjadi dalam hidupnya adalah salahnya. Lebarnya lubang keropos yang tercetak dalam dadanya adalah salahnya. Rasa perih yang timbul pada setiap inci daging setelah kepergian sesosok wanita yang ia kasihi dengan sepenuh jiwa pun adalah salahnya. Soobin saat itu tidak menangis atau memohon agar pukulan-pukulan itu untuk berhenti. Mungkin karena respon tubuh yang terlalu terbiasa untuk menerima sensasi ngilu, atau mungkin karena ia benar-benar sudah _mati_ dan tak lagi berharap apapun selain menjadi _kosong_ dan tak berwujud.

Kemudian di suatu malam natal, Ayahnya pergi dari apartemen mereka. Ia tidak berpamitan. Ia tidak meninggalkan sepersenpun uang atau selembar catatan. Ia menghilang tanpa jejak bagai kepulan asap yang tersapu angin basah. Berbekal sisa makanan instan di dapur yang hanya sedikit, ia terus menunggu di depan pintu. _Satu hari, tiga hari, lima hari_ , ia terus menunggu dalam diam walau jauh di lubuk hatinya ia tahu bahwa Ayahnya tak akan lagi kembali untuk sekedar menemuinya. Soobin tahu ia tak akan bisa bertahan lama. Ia tak memiliki tenaga untuk berjalan keluar meminta pertolongan, atau uang untuk membeli tiket kereta dan menemui kakek dan neneknya di desa yang jauh dari tempatnya tinggal.

Ia akan mati dengan sendirian dan menyedihkan.

Ketika rintik hujan berdengung dan angin mengembus berat, Soobin memeluk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lengan yang saling berlipat. Pandangannya semakin gelap dan kesadarannya hampir habis, seakan-akan menyusut seperti air di sebuah sungai yang terserap di dalam palung. Terkadang, ia pun tidak mengerti hakikat dari nyawanya yang sampai sekarang masih ada walau tak terlalu hidup. Mereka bilang setiap kehidupan itu berarti, tapi yang Soobin temui hanyalah pucat kelabu dari buruknya ironi.

Ingin segera pergi.

Ingin segera mengakhiri.

Namun tepat ketika Soobin hendak memejamkan mata untuk menghapus keinginan paling mustahil dalam tidur panjangnya, pintu itu terbuka. Untuk pertama kalinya, semesta menghadiahinya sebuah keajaiban. Neneknya berdiri di sana. Memandangnya dengan wajah yang basah dan mata yang memerah. Soobin terlalu terkejut dan nyaris tak dapat memikirkan apapun, namun dekapan yang ia terima saat itu sangat hangat hingga bulir-bulir air yang selama ini tertahan di matanya mengalir begitu deras dan dadanya terasa sangat sesak karena menangis terlalu kencang. 

_Mungkin hidup tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan selama ini._

Tepat setelah kaki kecilnya menginjak lantai kayu dari rumah Neneknya, Soobin tak lagi menemukan apapun selain rasa nyaman dan limpahan kasih sayang yang selama ini hanya mampu ia wujudkan dalam naifnya sebuah khayalan. Di setiap pagi berbagai macam hidangan makanan akan selalu tertata rapi di atas meja makan, menjelang siang Neneknya dengan langkah kecil nan pelan akan pergi ke sekolahnya hanya untuk mengantarkan bekal yang masih hangat, dan bilamana malam menyapa, satu kecupan hangat pada kening akan selalu dihadiahkan padanya sebelum ia menutup mata untuk menutup hari yang melelahkan.

Mungkinkah ini jawaban dari alam semesta atas segala keputus asaannya?

Sebab Soobin tak lagi merasa merana ataupun sendirian.

Ketika ia beranjak dewasa dan resmi menjadi seorang mahasiswa universitas negeri di tengah hiruk-pikuk ibu kota, Soobin menemukan keajaiban keduanya pada seorang gadis berwajah mungil dan merah jambu bernama Hani. Kekagetan akibat kemanisan rasa baru yang tiba-tiba dalam hangatnya siraman romansa muda membuat ilusi bayangan akan hidup bahagia layaknya negeri dongeng membentang mendahuluinya. Soobin bukanlah seorang pemuda terkenal yang memiliki bakat mencolok di suatu bidang, sedangkan Hani adalah seorang gadis hangat dambaan setiap orang yang selalu mendapatkan pujian-pujian paling indah, tetapi pada awal dimulainya musim semi yang masih dingin ketika ia sedang bermalas-malasan di atas hamparan hijaunya rerumputan, Hani melemparinya sebuah gumpalan kertas dari kejauhan dan berlari begitu saja tanpa memberikan sedikitpun penjelasan.

_‘Kau sangat tampan dan baik hati, maukah menjadi teman kencanku besok malam di pesta kecil Arin?’_

Soobin hanya tertawa berlapiskan semu di pipi yang kian memanas.

Waktu itu di penghujung November, saat musim daun-daun merah berguguran di tengah angin dingin yang bergulung-gulung menyapu hari-hari, Soobin akhirnya mendapati tangan Hani berada di genggamannya. Soobin tidaklah sempurna, tapi ketika bersama Hani segalanya menjadi berkelip indah dan terasa memiliki sebuah makna. Pada sebuah momen ketika mereka berjalan berdua, tertawa bersama, memandang satu sama lain seakan disitulah seluruh semestanya terporos membuat semua orang yang mengenal mereka berdua menemukan fakta bahwa keduanya saling mencintai begitu dalam.

Setiap jam pulang Soobin akan menunggunya di depan pintu kelas, lalu menggandeng tangannya begitu erat dan bertukar cerita di tengah hangatnya asmara yang berkobar. Saat Hani berulang tahun, Soobin selalu mengajaknya berlibur dengan tabungan dari sisa gajinya yang tak seberapa hanya demi membuat gadis dengan kecantikan tak terperikan itu tertawa melepas beban. Setiap malam Natal, Hani akan selalu memberikannya pelukan terhangat yang rasanya nyaris selaras dengan mentari di awal musim panas.

Kemelikan, kesusahan, segala pengalaman sakit dan manis yang mereka alami berdua membuahkan jiwa satu sama lain terkucur akan kemerduan gema cinta yang begitu murni dan semakin kuat. Maka dari itu, ketika keduanya lulus dari universitas, mereka dengan nekat menikah di usia yang masih sangatlah muda. Keduanya hanyalah sepasang insan yang mencoba menentang dunia. Olehnya, detik dimana bayi mungil yang sudah dikandung kurang dari sembilan bulan oleh Hani yang kian hari semakin lemah dan pucat itu terlahir ke dunia dan mulai menghirup segarnya udara, istrinya menutup usia. Bayi itu tak berhenti merengek di pelukan Ibunya yang tak lagi bernyawa, dan Soobin kembali menemukan dunianya runtuh untuk kesekian kalinya.

_‘Jadilah Ayah yang baik untuk Yeonjun, ya? Soobin aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintai kalian.’_

Ia tidaklah sekuat itu.

Ia tidaklah setegar yang mereka harapkan.

Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri dan sekujur tubuhnya kaku perih. Rasanya terlampau menyakitkan hingga ia tak mampu menemukan kiasan paling buruk untuk mendeskripsikan tragedi menyedihkan yang baru saja semesta berikan padanya saat ini. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa dari sekian ribu pilihan yang ada, Ayahnya memilih untuk mengacuhkan dan meninggalkannya seorang diri. Sebab ia hanyalah sebuah _musibah_.

Dengan mata yang perih akibat linangan air mata, Soobin bangkit dan menatap seorang bayi yang terlelap begitu damai di samping Ibunya. Tubuhnya sangat kecil dan kulitnya masih berwarna merah. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal lemah.

Apakah Ayahnya dulu juga menatapnya dengan tatapan dan perasaan penuh amarah seperti ini?

Rasa takut saat itu memenuhinya. Menegaknya dalam gumpalan hitam besar. Potongan ingatan demi ingatan akan masa kecilnya kini kembali menghantuinya. Membisikan kata-kata paling menakutkan yang tak pernah sedikitpun ingin ia dengar dalam kesenyapan.

_Bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa menjadi seorang Ayah._

Maka keesokan harinya, ia memilih untuk pergi jauh dan menitipkan Yeonjun pada Nenek dan Kakeknya melalui secarik surat di atas nakas kamar. Pengecut, memang. Tetapi segalanya akan jauh lebih sulit apabila Soobin memilih untuk tetap tinggal dan melanjutkan hidup dalam lebatnya ketakutan.

Soobin tak ingin berakhir menjadi seperti Ayahnya.

Soobin tak ingin memperlakukan Yeonjun sebagaimana ia diperlakukan saat masih anak-anak.

Hani hidup dalam Yeonjun, dan ia tak ingin menghancurkan bagian tak kasat mata itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Untuk itu, pergi adalah satu-satunya pilihan apabila ia ingin menyelamatkan satu-satunya harta yang masih tersisa. 

Pergi.

Ia pergi dengan perasaan samar dan tak tahu kapan akan kembali.

* * *

“Yeonjun.” Soobin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. “Yeonjun, jangan bersembunyi terus disana. Cepat kesini dan biarkan aku mengganti seragam kotormu. _Oh, Tuhan_!”

Soobin menghela napas berat. Seminggu yang lalu Nenek menghubunginya; meminta pertolongan untuk menjaga Yeonjun karena ia harus pergi ke luar kota menemui kerabat jauh yang jatuh sakit. Berkali-kali Soobin mencoba menolak, namun _toh_ pada akhirnya nenek selalu memiliki seribu alasan untuk membuatnya berkata _iya_. Satu kali neneknya mengatakan bahwa Yeonjun sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Sebab setiap malam sebelum bocah kecil itu menutup mata untuk beristirahat, cerita tentangnya; tentang Soobin dan segala hal manis yang terjadi pada masa mudanya adalah sebuah lagu pengantar tidur yang akan dan harus di dengarnya dengan binar terang di pupil yang berlukiskan harapan.

“Yeonjun,” satu helaan napas panjang keluar dengan cukup keras dari bibir. “Kemari, aku tidak akan menggigitmu, _oke_? Atau kau ingin mengganti seragammu sendiri?”

Namun Yeonjun hanya terus diam dan bersembunyi dibalik sofa yang menghalangi mereka berdua. Ia terus-terusan mengemut ibu jarinya seraya memandang ke arahnya dengan raut wajah melas dan ketakutan.

“Ayah, aku mau Nenek. Ingin makan masakan Nenek,”

Alih-alih menyahut, Soobin mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. “Nenek sedang ada urusan, jadi aku yang akan merawatmu seminggu ini.” Selembar baju yang sedari tadi digenggamnya kini ia lipat kembali dengan cepat. “Begini, mari buat ini mudah untuk kita berdua. Kau menuruti kata-kataku untuk mengganti seragammu sendiri dan aku akan memasak sesuatu untukmu. Mudah, kan? _Ugh―_ kau bisa mengganti baju sendiri kan, Yeonjun?” Ia berjalan mendekat, tangannya terangkat berusaha menggapai pucuk kepala Yeonjun, namun sekali lagi bocah itu berlari menjauh dan bersembunyi dibalik meja dapur.

_Soobin tak menyalahkan reaksi itu._

Tak dapat dipungkiri ada segores luka yang tertoreh di dalam dada, namun tujuh tahun terpisah tanpa sekalipun bersitemu bukanlah suatu hal yang cukup mudah untuk Yeonjun menganggapnya sebagai figure seorang Ayah, atau lebih tepatnya, Soobin tak sedikitpun pantas menyandang status tersebut dan Soobin sangatlah mengerti. Tidak dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada bayi mungilnya. Tidak dengan apa yang telah bocah itu alami selama ia tak ada di sisi _nya_. 

“Ayah bisa memasak?”

“Tidak terlalu,” Soobin berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Yeonjun. “Tapi Nenek tua itu meninggalkan resep di dapur, jadi sepertinya aku bisa memasakkan sesuatu yang mudah untukmu. Kau lapar? Mau ku masakkan nasi goreng? Atau omelete?”

“Apa benar kau Ayahku?” Ia sekali lagi melangkah mundur di balik meja hingga tubuh kecilnya semakin tenggelam dari penglihatan Soobin. “Kata Taehyunie seorang Ayah pasti bisa memasak.”

“Secara biologis―ya, aku Ayahmu.” Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tak sedikitpun gatal. “Aku tidak bilang kalau aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak, Yeonjun. Aku hanya tidak sehebat itu, mengerti? Ngomong-ngomong, siapa Taehyun? Teman sekolah?” Soobin kembali berdiri ketika Yeonjun berlari melewatinya dan meraih sesuatu dari dalam tas punggungnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang sepertinya merupakan buku catatan pribadi milik Yeonjun dan menarik selembar foto dari dalam sampul. “Yang berdiri di sampingmu ini Taehyun? Temanmu?” Tanyanya dengan menunjuk sosok anak kecil yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Yeonjun dan berdiri di sampingnya. Wajah mereka begitu berseri diterpa sinar mentari dan Soobin tak dapat mengelak fakta bahwa degub jantungnya beralih masai karenanya. 

Yeonjun mengangguk pelan. Ia melepas topi yang sedari tadi masih terpasang di atas kepalanya hingga rambutnya menjadi lepek basah. “Taehyun temanku yang paling baik! Dia suka memberikan buah-buahan yang ada di kotak bekalnya untukku. Aku suka buah.” Kekehan kecilnya meratai seluruh ruangan. “Taehyun juga suka menggandeng tanganku. Setiap hari sebelum jam pulang kita suka bermain suit, siapapun yang kalah harus menggendong yang menang sampai di rumahnya. Aku sering menang.” 

Lelaki dewasa tersebut hanya terdiam. Pandangannya lurus menatap Yeonjun yang masih berceloteh dengan tatapan menganalisa. Saraf nadinya berdenyut-denyut repetitif. Yeonjun begitu kecil dan _putih_. Soobin untuk kesekian kalinya menelan ludah bulat-bulat. Jantungnya teremas setiap kali rentetan silabel itu memenuhi gendang telinganya. Kenyataan bahwa hal paling mendasar seperti teman dekat anaknya saja merupakan fakta paling baru yang ia telan beberapa detik sebelumnya benar-benar menghantamnya lebih dari apapun. Soobin cukup sadar bahwa ia bukan orang yang cukup rasional, pun diterimanya tawaran untuk menjaga Yeonjun selama beberapa hari ke depan sudah ia pikirkan matang-matang dan mempertimbangkan berbagai macam probabilitas yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Namun segala hal tak selalu berjalan sesuai rencana ataupun perkiraan naifnya. Mungkin karena naluri alamiahnya sebagai seorang Ayah-gejolak afektif yang selama ini tertimbun dalam-dalam dengan magis muncul kembali sekalipun ia tak memintanya-tidak untuk saat ini.

“Ayah, lapar.” Yeonjun menusuk-nusuk perutnya dengan sebuah penggaris plastik hingga si empunya spontan tersadar dan meringis kecil. “Jangan melamun atau hantu akan mencuri tubuhmu.”

“Hantu tidak akan mau mengambil tubuhku.” Soobin melepas jaketnya dan melipatnya rapi di atas meja.

Yeonjun memiringkan kepalanya. Wajanya termangu untuk beberapa saat. “Kenapa? Ayah tinggi dan besar, hantu pasti menyukainya.” Ia memasukkan kembali barang-barang yang berceceran di atas meja ke dalam tas.

“Karena Ayah orang brengsek―maksudku orang yang tidak baik.” Soobin mengusap permukaan wajahnya dengan kasar. “Lupakan yang sebelumnya, aku akan membuatkanmu nasi goreng jadi diam di sini dan jangan keluar rumah, mengerti?”

“Brengsek?” Dahinya berkerut. “Ayah brengsek?”

“Astaga,” Soobin menarik napas perlahan, lalu membuangnya dengan suara yang keras. “Begini, jangan katakan hal itu lagi, ya? Ingat kalau Nenek berpesan kau harus menuruti kata-kataku, kan?”

“Hal itu? Brengsek?”

“Ah, _fuck_.”

Yeonjun mengerjapkan mata. “Bak?” Ucapnya dengan nada bertanya. “Ayah barusan bilang apa?”

Ingatkan Soobin untuk berlatih mengontrol kata-kata yang akan ia lontarkan lewat mulutnya. Ia nyaris lupa bahwa ia sedang tidak berhadapan dengan teman sekantornya Kai yang kecanduan rokok dan game online, atau seniornya Taehyung yang kerap sekali memakai kata-kata makian terhadap hal sekecil apapun yang mampu membuat perasaannya bergejolak secara tiba-tiba.

“Dengar,” Soobin menjeda. “Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal itu lagi―uh, maksudku―brengsek dan _fuck_. Itu adalah kata-kata yang tidak baik dan aku sangat menyesalinya. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah mengatakannya lagi jadi kau juga harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak mengatakannya. Bagaimana?”

Kerutan pada hidung adalah jawaban yang Yeonjun berikan dengan spontan. “Baik, janji.” Ia menunjukkan kelingkingnya yang kecil dan pendek tepat di depan wajahnya untuk beberapa detik lalu kemudian dibawanya untuk kembali bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya. “Lapar.”

Soobin terkekeh kecil ketika matanya menangkap sosok Yeonjun yang mengelus permukaan perutnya pelan dengan wajah yang cemberut dan memerah. “Tunggu sepuluh menit. Kau mau sayuran?”

“Tidak suka. Nasi saja,”

Sebelah alis Soobin terangkat. “Kau mau daging? Atau telur?”

Yeonjun meliriknya beberapa saat sebelum atensinya kembali beralih menatap lantai. “Na-nasi saja, yang hangat…”

“Yeonjun…” Soobin berjongkok. Mencoba menghubungkan arah pandangan mereka berdua. Helaan napas panjang keluar dari celah bibirnya ketika Yeonjun tetap diam tanpa sedikitpun merespon panggilannya secara verbal. “Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau makan?” _Diam dan statis_. “Yeonjun, jangan buat aku seperti ibu tiri jahat di cerita dongeng yang tak sedikitpun sudi memberimu sejumput nasi untuk kau telan. Uang yang ada di dompetku lebih dari cukup untuk sekedar membelikanmu daging atau telur.”

Yeonjun mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan perut. Sedetik kemudian kepalanya mencondong ke atas, lalu kembali menundukkan pandangan sebelum ia menatap ke arah Soobin lagi.

“Kulkasnya kosong, Ayah harus ke supermarket untuk beli daging dan telur.” Yeonjun mengerutkan bibirnya. “Itu akan sangat merepotkan Ayah dan memakan waktu yang lama, aku sudah lapar, nasi saja tidak apa-apa.”

“Oh-Tuhan, Yeonjun…” Soobin merasa _jahat_ atas segala hal. Tatapannya yang sedari tadi keras dan menajam kini melunak tak mampu untuk tega. “Kalau begitu aku pesankan ayam dari restoran cepat saji, ya? Kau bisa tahan sebentar lagi kan?”

Anggukan kecil adalah jawabannya. “Jangan pedas. Jangan diberi lada nanti rasanya pahit.” Ucapnya sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. “Ayah aku mau ganti baju. Aku bisa sendiri.”

Soobin mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arah Yeonjun; tatapannya masih sibuk menghadap layar ponsel ditangannya. Satu buket ayam, ah―bagian mana yang Yeonjun paling suka? Apakah ia harus memesan es krim? Apa Yeonjun suka es krim? Anak kecil pasti suka es krim, kan? Bagaimana dengan kentang?

Terlalu banyaknya hal yang tak Soobin ketahui membuatnya nyaris sakit kepala. Banyak hal yang begitu berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya hingga rasanya ia lumpuh untuk beberapa saat. Lagi, giginya menggerit kasar; marah, namun tersebrsit juga goresan rasa kecewa.

“Ayah melakukannya lagi.” 

Tak ada sahutan dari Soobin. Pria tersebut masih terdiam dengan raut wajah yang mengeras dan sorot mata yang kembali sendu dan jauh.

“Yeonjun… suka es krim?” Yeonjun mengangguk pelan, dan detik kemudian senyum kecil terukir pada bibir yang sedari tadi terkatup rapat.

Selesai menyantap makan siang, mereka duduk berseberangan di meja makan. Yeonjun tengah sibuk mencoret-coret sesuatu di permukaan lembaran putih buku gambarnya, sedangkan Soobin duduk menerawang ke arahnya. Keningnya mengerut gusar dan jantungnya berdebar tak pasti. Seberkas cahaya jingga menyala memenuhi wajah Yeonjun yang nampaknya menikmati silau yang melayap sebagian pemandangannya. Sesaat sekelebat ingatan memenuhi kepalanya. Obsidiannya kembali meremang pada Yeonjun yang kini beralih menatapnya.

“Ayah besok pagi Taehyunie kesini, kita akan berangkat sekolah bersama.” Ia menutup kotak krayonnya dengan pelan. “Pulangnya juga bersama Taehyunie.” Sekarang ia melipat kedua tangannya di permukaan meja dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas sana.

Soobin merogoh sekotak rokok murah di kantong yang ia beli di swalayan tadi pagi. “Tidak mau ku antar?” Ia mengapit sebatang rokok di antara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Berniat membakar ujungnya agar dapat menghisap nikotin untuk sekedar melepas rasa penat tak berarti.”Lagipula Nenek memintaku untuk berkenalan dengan gurumu. Tahu? Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga apabila sesuatu terjadi dan aku harus ke sekolah untuk mengantar atau menjemputmu, aku tidak akan dianggap penculik anak kecil atau semacamnya.”

Yeonjun mengernyit; matanya lenyap dari pandangan. “Tapi Nenek juga bilang kepadaku kalau Ayah orang yang sibuk, maka dari itu aku tidak boleh mengganggu Ayah atau merengek-rengek meminta Ayah pulang.” Ia memandang Soobin melalui rongga matanya yang menyipit menjadi satu garis. Tubuhnya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan cukup cepat akibat jalaran kegugupan yang memenuhinya secara tiba-tiba. “ _Uhm_ ―Ayah _superhero_ , kan? Pasti banyak sekali penjahat di luar sana sehingga Ayah tidak bisa pulang menemuiku sebelum ini,” kini Yeonjun tersenyum-cukup canggung. Pelupuk matanya mengerjap ketika menemukan Soobin terpaku diam hingga sebatang rokok di genggamannya jatuh menghempas karpet yang mereka duduki bersama. “Ayah, selamat datang kembali ke rumah.”

Soobin tahu nalarnya tak lagi bisa membantah

Binar cerah serta polos tutur kata Yeonjun membuat relung hatinya membeludak oleh sesuatu yang nyaris menjadi asing baginya.

* * *

“Yeonjunie, kulit panekuk gosong, memangnya tidak pahit?”

“Sirup apelnya banyak jadi tidak pahit. Mau coba, Taehyunie?” Tawar Yeonjun yang kemudian menyumpal mulutnya dengan sepotong pancake ketika Taehyun menjawab dengan gelengan kecil.

Soobin memperhatikan dalam diam dibalik kepulan asap dari secangkir kopi yang sedang diseduhnya. Bau aroma kopi membentur dengan manisnya panekuk dan merambat rongga-rongga hidungnya pelan. Sepuluh menit yang lalu Taehyun datang menghampiri Yeonjun dengan seragam yang terbalut rapi pada tubuh mungilnya dan rambut yang masih setengah basah. Matanya yang besar membulat sempurna ketika Soobin membukakan pintu untuk menyambutnya; mungkin bocah itu terkejut karena malah menemukan seorang pria tua yang kental akan intimidasi dan bukan Nenek tua dengan perangai ramah seperti biasanya.

“Hei, Yeonjunie.” Taehyun memanggil pelan setelah melihat Yeonjun selesai menyantap potongan terakhirnya. Tangannya mengayun-ayun; memberikan gestur pada Yeonjun untuk mendekat ke arahnya agar ia dapat berbisik tepat ditelinganya. “ _Uh_ ーkau yakin paman galak yang ada di depan kita ini Ayahmu? Kau tidak curiga? Dia terlihat seperti _groot―_ hanya saja kulitnya tidak hijau dan ia punya rambut.”

Soobin nyaris menyemburkan kopi hangat yang baru saja diseruputnya. Bisikan Taehyun tidak terlalu keras, namun dapat ia dengar dengan cukup jelas. Ia tidak sebegitu sensitifnya untuk merasa tersinggung tentu saja, _toh_ hal tersebut terdengar cukup menggemaskan bagi Soobin, juga bagaimanapun Taehyun hanyalah anak kecil yang ia cukup yakin masih sangat polos dan tak terlalu paham betul apa saja makna dari rentetan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. 

“Bagian mana dariku yang seperti _groot_ , Taehyun?” Tanyanya yang kemudian memindahkan piring-piring kotor di atas meja ke wastafel. Memakai jaket kulitnya yang sedikit mengelupas di bagian lengan dalam seraya memperhatikan Yeonjun yang dengan cekatan membungkus kotak bekal makan siangnya dengan selembar kain katun persegi.

“Mana, ya?” Taehyun menatapnya bak menganalisis. Bola mata kecoklatannya berputar seperti sedang mencoba menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. “Pertama, kalian sama-sama tinggi!” Taehyun menjeda saat Yeonjun menggumam _benar-benar_ dengan suara kecil. “Kedua, mata kalian bulat tapi selalu terlihat seperti belum tidur selama satu minggu.” Telunjuknya menunjuk dan sedikit menekan-nekan ujung pelipisnya sendiri. “Yang ketiga,” Soobin berhasil menangkap satu helaan napas panjang dari Taehyun yang tersenyum miring sambil mengelus dagu bak seorang yang baru saja berhasil memecahkan misteri. “Kalian sama-sama lamban. Lemot. Seperti keong.”

 _Oh_ , bantu Soobin meyakinkan diri untuk tidak mencubit bibir kurang ajar dari bocah di hadapannya saat ini. Taehyun terkikik pelan dan Yeonjun memandangnya dengan cukup canggung; hamper terlihat seperti sedikit ketakutan. Soobin hanya mendecak tipis, lalu menghela napas panjang. Ia mengelus pucuk kepala Yeonjun pelan sebelum memintanya untuk berjalan lebih dulu ke sekolah.

Saat itu udara di pedesaan cukup dingin, aroma tanah bercampur dedaunan basah akibat gerimis kecil di pagi buta memenuhi inderanya. Ia menguap lebar untuk kesekian kalinya, lalu mengucek matanya yang sedikit berair.

“Yeonjunie nanti makan siang bersamaku, ya! Aku bawa anggur segini!” Taehyun menunjukkan ke sepuluh jarinya. Berusaha memberitahu bahwa jumlah anggur yang ia bawa sama seperti jumlah jarinya.

Yeonjun mengangguk-angguk. Mereka bergandengan tangan seraya saling melemparkan cengiran inosen yang lucu. Udara setelah hujan begitu dingin dan membeku, tetapi kekehan kecil Yeonjun yang bersenandung memenuhi telinganya kala itu menjadikan Soobin tak merasakan apapun kecuali rasa hangat dan nyaman.

* * *

“Apa yang biasanya kau dan Nenek lakukan di hari minggu, Yeonjun?”

Yeonjun menggeser telunjuknya pada lembaran buku gambar. Membalik-balikan lembaran demi lembaran yang penuh dengan coretan pensil warna yang digerut dengan cukup rapi. _Yeonjun adalah anak pendiam yang sangat pintar menggambar dan mewarnai_ , adalah hal pertama yang dikatakan oleh Beomgyu-guru pendamping Yeonjun di sekolahnya saat mereka berpapasan di gerbang sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu. Soobin cukup pandai menilai seseorang, baginya Beomgyu adalah seseorang yang memandang segala sesuatu dengan bersahaja. Semuanya tergambar jelas pada tutur katanya yang sopan dan penuh kesederhanaan. Sesaat Soobin cukup merasa bersyukur bahwa Yeonjun didampingi oleh seseorang yang _baik_. Anak itu juga nampak amat sangat menyukainya (terlihat dari bagaimana ia berlari dan memeluknya erat sekali seraya bercicit _Beomgyu-ssaem_ dengan suara kecil dan menggemaskan).

Cengiran lebar terukir di bibirnya seketika. “Liburan!” Serunya penuh semangat. “Apa Ayah mau mengajakku liburan?” Pupilnya berkilau penuh pengharapan.

Ada hening sejenak, hingga Soobin menyisiri rambutnya ke belakang lalu melipat kedua lengan depan dada. “Kau yakin ingin pergi denganku? Maksudku, aku bukan tipe orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak berpergian berduaan.” Soobin memutar otak untuk mencari kalimat yang tidak ambigu saat ia mendapati wajah Yeonjun yang terlihat kebingungan. “Ah, jadi maksudku begini―“

“Ayah tidak mau, ya? Ya sudah kalau tidak mau aku nanti sore bisa main bersama Taehyunie, kok.” Tuturnya pelan. Ada kekecewaan dalam intonasi nadanya.

Tangan Yeonjun meremat ujung lembaran buku gambarnya hingga lecek dan Soobin hanya menghela napasnya seraya mengamati gurat wajah Yeonjun sendu.

“Memangnya aku bilang tidak mau?” Soobin tertawa kecil. Menoleh ke arah Yeonjun dan tersenyum lebar. Anak kecil memang sangat payah untuk berdusta. “ _Alright_ , ganti seragammu, kita berangkat sekarang. Nanti makan siang di luar sekalian juga, ya? Tidak keberatan, kan?” 

Yeonjun mengangguk, senyumnya mengembang. “Oke!”

Detik kemudian Yeonjun berdiri, namun kembali duduk. Soobin menautkan kedua alisnya; cukup heran. Bocah tersebut memandangnya dengan tatapan gusar. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman, dan sesaat Soobin menyadari bahwa hal tersebut merupakan kebiasaan Yeonjun yang secara tak sadar keluar ketika ada suatu hal yang ia inginkan atau lakukan namun terlalu enggan atau lebih tepatnya malu untuk meminta (Soobin menyadari ini setelah beberapa kali mendapati respon tak biasa yang didapatkannya melalui gestur tubuhnya).

“Yeonjun, kau baik-baik saja?”

Yeonjun tersentak. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya gusar.

“Ingin peluk,”

“Hah?”

“Ingin peluk Ayah,”

Otot lutut Soobin terasa lemas seketika. Yeonjun mengatakannya dengan sangat polos dan berpengharapan, membuat Soobin terenyuh karena pekatnya keinosenan tersebut memenuhi dadanya saat itu juga. Tatapan itu, juga kerutan samar ketika sepasang bola matanya menyipit nampak lugu dengan caranya sendiri hingga Soobin merasa jatuh terluka karenanya. Ia masih diam dan mematung, tanpa satu pun kata ataupun frasa. Segala kosakata terhenti di ujung lidahnya; tak mampu untuk mengeluarkannya dengan verbal, bahkan hembusan napas rasanya nyaris tak dapat lagi menyembuhkan sesaknya dada yang begitu tiba-tiba.

“Uhm…. Ayah?”

Atensinya kembali teralihkan. Polesan senyum kecil pada bibir Yeonjun kini terhapus pelan. Begitu pelan sampai hatinya teriris dengan sangat, sangat menyakitkan.

“A-“

“Kemari,”

Soobin merentangkan tangannya. Kesepuluh jemari Yeonjun yang tadinya saling bertaut gugup kini melemas kembali. Ia bangkit, kakinya saling bertumbukan mendekat pada Soobin yang duduk bersila dengan sedikit kaku dan menghambur pada pelukannya.

Erat.

Hangat. 

Harum.

Mungil.

Soobin memeluknya dengan hati-hati. Tubuhnya terasa begitu kecil dan rapuh. Terlampau rapuh hingga rasanya terlalu mudah untuk hancur apabila ia menyakitinya barang satu sentilan saja. Hembusan napasnya membuat keutuhan jiwa, raga, juga hati lelaki tersebut bagai terperangkap menjadi satu, membentuk gumpalan pekat, lalu runtuh begitu saja seperti pelangi yang meluruh seusai gerimis. Soobin dapat merasakan eratnya rengkuhan pada dadanya; seolah berbisik begitu lembut dengan bahasa kalbu yang hanya mampu dipahami oleh nurani keduanya.

_Apakah ini tidak apa-apa?_

Begitu enggan untuk membalas pelukan, atau sekedar mengelus lembut permukaan punggung hangatnya. Sebab rasanya begitu sakit namun meneduhkan. Ia hanyut jauh pada kubangan ilusi dan tersesat di antaranya. Tak sanggup untuk bangkit sebagaimana rasa bingung tersiar memenuhi setiap inci dalam tubuhnya.

“Ayah, hangat.”

Soobin sadar bahwa sekelumit dalam dirinya tak pernah ingin _pergi meninggalkan anaknya sendirian_ , atau membuatnya tumbuh menjadi seseorang tanpa figure Ayah di sisinya. Ia tahu perasaan tersebut masih bertengger tak mau pergi dari kehidupannya. Ia tahu dirinya telah meninggalkan separuh jiwanya pada Yeonjun untuk dibawanya apabila suatu saat ia membutuhkan jalan untuk menuntunnya pulang kembali ke rumah.

_Semua Ayah tentu ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya._

Di malam ketika ia meninggalkan rumah, Soobin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mengais sisa-sisa kehangatan _mereka_ di pelukannya dengan linangan air mata yang panas. Soobin mampu berlari sejauh mungkin dari rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu tangis bahagia maupun pilu yang meleleh dari ujung pupilnya, namun hangat senyum istrinya beserta suara rengekan tangis dari bayi mungilnya seakan tak pernah bosan untuk terus menghantui alam sadarnya. Oleh karenanya, belum genap seminggu Soobin pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, ia bermaksud untuk pulang. Menenteng tas ransel yang berisi pakaian kotor dan sisa lembaran uang yang tak seberapa untuk membeli tiket bus kembali ke desanya. Hanya saja ketika kedua bola matanya mendapati lembutnya polesan senyum lebar Yeonjun dengan lumuran semburat jingga yang menyatu pada cakrawala sore itu, Soobin tahu bahwa dirinya masih belum siap. Amarah dan rasa sakit dalam dirinya terus-menerus berteriak meminta untuk dibebaskan. Ia tak ingin menjadi seorang bajingan seperti Ayahnya. Tetapi ia sadar ia tak lagi dapat menjadi sosok yang mampu mengajari anaknya kebajikan, atau mengajarinya cara untuk mengapresiasi sebuah keindahan di setiap hal kecil sebagaimana Hani pernah mengajarinya, _karena ia pun tak lagi bisa melakukannya_.

Yeonjun saat itu menangis, dan Soobin masih terlalu sakit untuk sekedar mengelus kepalanya atau menimangnya agar ia tenang kembali. Maka dari itu, ia kembali _menghilang_ dan tak lagi kembali untuk sekedar menemuinya.

Tak dapat dipungkiri ada hari dimana ia begitu merindukan Yeonjun hingga timbul keinginan untuk menemuinya barang sebentar saja. Namun rasa takut mengalahkan segala keinginan ternaifnya. Semesta seolah menghukumnya untuk melebur dalam keputusasaan atas dosa-dosanya. Di setiap malam, ia berbagi rasa kesepian dengan langit malam dan sebotol alkohol di nakas meja. Saat ia mabuk namun masih dalam keadaan cukup sadar, ia sering tanpa sengaja melafalkan nama Yeonjun seolah hal tersebut adalah sihir penyembuh paling murni yang mampu menyembuhkan segala rasa sakit yang menggerogoti jiwa dan raganya yang semakin menua dan gelap. Selama tujuh tahun di setiap malam ia selalu menutup kedua matanya dan merengkuh udara, terus mencoba membayangkan rasa nyaman setiap sentuhan dari helai rambutnya atau hangat uap tubuh anaknya yang sama sekali tak pernah ia kecap.

Namun sekarang ia di sini.

Merasakan bagaimana lembutnya pelukan Yeonjun yang ia rengkuh dengan erat. Meresapi sensasi hangat dan penuh cinta yang terlampau murni dan menenangkan hingga rasanya nyaris seperti mimpi di malam sepi yang tak pernah usai. Soobin dapat merasakan bibirnya gemetar tak karuan. Dalam dada yang menyimpan terlalu banyak perasaan yang bergemuruh tanpa henti, kini perlahan meluntur tak ubahnya sebuah warna pekat yang begitu pasrah mengikuti arus sungai bening yang mendatangi muara. Air matanya kini mengalir deras sampai mencapai titik dimana ia semakin kesulitan memasok udara dalam paru-parunya. _Sesak, sesak sekali._ Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu melegakan? Kenapa bahunya terasa sangat ringan? Kenapa sendu dalam pupilnya kini berbinar cerah terbalutkan air mata?

_Kenapa?_

“M-menangis…. Ayah kenapa menangis?”

Yeonjun mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya. Sorot matanya tertuju lurus padanya. Ada serpihan rasa khawatir yang menyembul di kedua bola matanya yang kini berkilau akibat genangan air mata yang tertahan di pelupuk.

_Kenapa?_

“Y-eonjun…”

Tangisnya kini semakin deras.

“Yeonjun, maaf…” Ia mendekap tubuh Yeonjun semakin erat. Terisak begitu payah dan menyedihkan. Menyadari bahwa ia terlalu pengecut untuk melawan ketakutannya sendiri yang terus melekat utuh. ”Maafkan Ayah….” Ia tak sanggup mengucapkan maaf dengan benar sebab terlalu jatuh akan isakannya hingga kain pada bahu Yeonjun kini basah oleh air mata.

Yeonjun meregangkan pelukannya. Merasa sakit pada dada melihat wajah Ayah yang begitu ia cintai dengan begitu dalam memerah dan basah akan lelehan air mata. Ia menarik kemeja Ayahnya panik.

“Ayah berhenti― _hiks_ ,”

Tetapi pada akhirnya Yeonjun tak mampu untuk menahan air mata yang semakin membendung di balik pelupuk matanya. Ia mencengkram bahu pria tersebut dengan kencang, seolah memohon untuknya berhenti.

“Yeonjun―“

Yeonjun bangkit dari tempatnya. Berlari mendebur permukaan lantai dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit keras lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Soobin mengetuk pintunya terus-menerus. Berkali-kali memanggil namanya seraya memohon agar ia mau keluar untuk memberikannya penjelasan atas ribuan pertanyaan yang kini meerkat di pikirannya.

“Yeonjun, kenapa?” Soobin bertanya dengan murung. Sorot matanya sendu. _Ia takut_. “Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitimu? Yeonjun aku mohon keluar dan beritahu aku?” Gelenyar perih memenuhi dadanya ketika ia menangkap isakan tangis kecil dari balik pintu. “Yeonjun kenapa menangis? Yeonjun…”

“Tidak boleh.” Yeonjun berucap lirih dari balik pintu. “Tidak boleh, Ayah.”

“Apa yang kau maksud dengan tidak boleh?” Nada dari suaranya gemetar. “Aku-“

“Nenek bilang aku tidak boleh menangis di hadapan siapapun,” tukasnya dengan lirih. “Nenek bilang aku harus menjadi anak kuat yang tidak akan menangis di hadapan orang lain s-sampai-”

Jantung Soobin bagai berhenti sepersekian detik.

“-sampai Ayah memperbolehkanku untuk menangis di pelukan Ayah…”

Tenaga Soobin bagai menyurut begitu cepat. Kini ia sadar bahwa sejauh manapun ia berlari, semesta akan terus membawanya untuk mengikuti arus agungnya. Mengikis apapun yang menghalangi jalannya, termasuk ketakutan yang terus menyudutkan nuraninya yang semakin lapuk termakan waktu yang terbuang sia-sia. Jiwanya yang tertahan dan terus berteriak ingin pulang kini mulai tenang, sebab Yeonjun telah menjemputnya layaknya bintang selatan yang senantiasa menuntunnya untuk pulang ke rumah paling hangat setiap kali ia tersesat dan tak tahu arah tujuan.

“Aku mencintaimu,” adalah hal yang terus menerus ia katakan dengan lirih begitu Yeonjun membuka pintu tersebut untuk kembali melingkup dalam pelukannya. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang pandai merangkai kata, atau mengutarakan perasaan terdalamnya melalui rentetan frasa terindah yang pernah ada di bumi tempatnya berpijak. Namun hati tak pernah sedikitpun mampu untuk berdusta.

Sebab ia mencintai Yeonjun sebagaimana adanya.

Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan tidur seharian di atas kasur. Ketika sinar jingga menyusuri wajahnya dengan angin segar yang memenuhi ruangan, Soobin membuka matanya perlahan. Mendapati wajah lelah Yeonjun yang terlelap dengan damai di pelukannya. Kening mereka bersentuhan hingga memerah, dan Soobin tak dapat menahan senyumannya. _Rasanya begitu luar biasa_. Dengan jantung yang berderbar pelan, ia mengecup kening Yeonjun dengan sayang seraya berbisik dalam hati;

“Hani, aku pulang.”

Hari itu ia mengecup kening Yeonjun untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Hari itu ia merengkuh tubuh Yeonjun untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Hari itu ia tertawa bersama Yeonjun untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Dan hari itu, jiwanya bersumpah bahwa ia tak akan lagi pergi kemanapun tanpa Yeonjun di sisinya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya setelah Yeonjun pulang dari sekolah Soobin mengajaknya jalan-jalan menyusuri taman kota. Mereka bergandengan sepanjang perjalanan dengan senyum lebar yang saling terlempar. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, _lagi-lagi_ Yeonjun membuat dadanya membeludak oleh kehangatan yang nyaris adiktif. Ia terus mengamati dan mengamati. Bagaimana Yeonjun berjalan menirukan barisan bebek di pinggiran sungai, bagaimana ia menatap es krim cokelat dengan binar yang berkilau, atau bagaimana dia menatap bunga berwarna pudar yang mengelilingi tempatnya berjongkok dan tertawa kecil ketika mendapati seekor kupu-kupu yang berwarna senada dengan seragamnya menempel di hidung dan menggelitik kulitnya.

Soobin merasa _penuh_ saat itu. Senyumnya terus mengembang dan ia semakin merasa _hidup_. Ketika angin sore menerpa wajahnya, ia menutup kedua matanya perlahan. Membayangkan raut wajah yang bagaimana yang akan Hani pasang apabila ia berada disini bersama mereka berdua. Mungkin ia akan tersenyum lebar hingga otot wajahnya pegal, atau tertawa sampai perutnya sakit, atau mungkin ia akan terus menggenggam tangannya hingga telapak keduanya basah akan keringat.

“Ayah!” Yeonjun berlari ke arahnya dengan polesan senyum lebar. “Ayah, aku sudah selesai bermain.” Tangannya mengalung pada leher Soobin dan pria tersebut menyambutnya hangat dengan dekapan lembut.

“Benarkah? Tidak ingin tinggal disini sebentar lagi? Hari masih belum terlalu sore,”

Yeonjun menggeleng. “Ayah, aku ingin ke suatu tempat.” Hidungnya menggusak ceruk leher Soobin pelan.

“Hm? Kemana?”

“Ibu…” Intonasi nadanya melemah. “Ingin mengunjungi Ibu. Aku sudah memetik bunga yang cantik untuk Ibu, lihat.” Dua tangkai lily merah muda ia angkat tinggi-tinggi. Bola matanya begitu berkilau seakan menyimpan samudera luas yang dipantuli jingganya senja di sore yang hangat di dalamnya. “Aku merindukan Ibu…”

Tatapan Soobin semakin melunak. Tangannya ia bawa untuk menyisiri surai lembut putranya dengan afektif. Menatapnya begitu dalam seolah disitulah seutuh semestanya berada Ia berjongkok, mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada pundak Yeonjun.

“Aku juga merindukannya.” Bisiknya pelan.

* * *

Tepat seminggu kemudian, Nenek pulang ke rumah. Saat menemukan sosok Soobin yang tertidur di ruang tamu dengan Yeonjun yang bergelung di pelukannya, ia tahu seluruh doa dan permohonannya pada Sang Pencipta selama bertahun-tahun lamanya kini telah terkabulkan. Olehnya, air mata yang selama ini terus tertahan di balik pelupuk kini berlinang bebas membawa segala keresahan dalam dirinya.

“Nenek, biarkan aku belajar menjadi Ayah yang hebat agar Yeonjun kelak menjadi orang yang hebat juga.”

Saat itu Nenek hanya mampu menangis, menangis, dan terus menangis. Kulit wajahnya yang sudah berlipat termakan usia kini basah akan air mata dan Soobin tanpa lelah menyekanya seraya tersenyum sendu.

“Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama.” Ia berkata, merengkuh tubuh Neneknya dengan lembut. “Terima kasih.” Bisiknya penuh arti. “Terima kasih karena sudah mau selalu berusaha untuk mempertemukanku dengan anak ini,” tangannya mengusak pucuk kepala Yeonjun yang duduk memasang raut muka polos di sampingnya.

Tak ada satu pun kata yang keluar. Tak pula rengekan Yeonjun yang sedari tadi mengudara. Mereka hanya terdiam. Sekali dua kali saling melemparkan pandang dan terkekeh penuh kehangatan.

Pada permulaan musim panas, Soobin membawa Yeonjun untuk tinggal bersamanya berdua di apartemen yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah Neneknya. Apartemen itu kecil, sempit, dan berumur sudah cukup tua. Namun gelak tawa Yeonjun saat bercanda bersamanya di ruang tengah, bau gosong dari panekuknya yang memenuhi ruangan, rengekan berintonasi manja Yeonjun saat membangunkan tidur nyenyaknya di pagi hari, kecupan manis yang Yeonjun bubuhkan diam-diam pada kening saat ia pura-pura tertidur, dan segala hal yang mereka lalui bersama sepanjang hari mendiktekannya makna bahwa _inilah tempat untuknya berpulang._

Ia bukanlah Ayah yang sempurna.

Pada suatu malam ketika Yeonjun sedang terlelap, ia menangis diam-diam. Mengutuki rasa penyesalan yang masih utuh menggerogoti dirinya. Hatinya terus berteriak ‘ _apakah tidak apa-apa?’,_ kepalanya begitu sakit. _‘Apakah Yeonjun bahagia dengannya?’_

Soobin merasakan bibirnya gemetar hebat dan wajahnya pias akan air mata. Tetapi ketika ia ingin menyeka air matanya dengan tangannya yang tak bertenaga, Yeonjun memeluknya dari belakang. Lampu ruangan saat itu padam dan langit mendung sangatlah gelap, namun keberadaan Yeonjun disana begitu hangat merengkuhnya seolah hal itu adalah hal terakhir yang yang mampu ia lakukan sebelum napas terakhirnya berhembus menutup kehidupannya yang panjang.

“Aku sayang Ayah, jangan menangis.” Rengkuhannya semakin erat. “Ayah memang tidak sempurna, tapi Ayah adalah Ayah yang hebat untukku.” Soobin mendekapnya dengan pelan. “Ayah mau pulang dan menemuiku saja sudah membuatku senang. Apalagi sekarang kita sudah tinggal bersama. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Aku sudah sangat bahagia,” 

Napas Soobin tertahan. Ia hanya bisa terdiam ketika menemukan wajah Yeonjun terbaluti cahaya bulan yang mengintip dari balik gorden. _Begitu magis_. Racun dalam dirinya kini pupus dalam kesadaran murni akan cintanya yang istimewa. Soobin terkekeh di tengah deraian air mata, mengecup kening Yeonjun dengan sangat lama; menyalurkan rasa cintanya dengan sepenuh jiwa seraya berbisik ‘ _terima kasih_ ’ dengan gemetar.

Soobin pikir, ia telah lama menemukan keajaiban ketiganya.

* * *

Saat musim dingin datang, Beomgyu pindah ke apartemen yang sama dengan mereka berdua. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Soobin untuk mengakrabkan diri dengannya. Ketika musim liburan tiba, Beomgyu sering mampir ke apartemennya untuk mengajaknya menyantap sup hangat yang ia buat. Terkadang ketika keduanya sedang memiliki waktu senggang, Beomgyu akan mengajarinya memasak resep-resep makanan yang Yeonjun suka (tentu saja mereka bertanya pada Yeonjun terlebih dahulu). Terdengar biasa, namun rasanya begitu mewah untuknya.

“Kalian terlihat bahagia.”

Soobin hanya tersenyum kecil. “Begitulah,” ia menatap Yeonjun yang tertidur dengan pulas di sampingnya, membenarkan selimutnya agar tetap menghangankan tubuh kecilnya yang terlentang dengan begitu nyaman. “Bocah egois.” Senyumnya mengembang dengan lembut. “Dia mengambil bagian terbesar dalam hidupku dan sekarang rasanya denyut nadiku bagai tersumbat―seperti mati kosong jika tak menemukan sosoknya di sampingku setiap kali aku bangun dari tidur.” Satu usapan kecil ia berikan pada surainya. “Aku sangat mencintainya, Beomgyu.”

Beomgyu ikut memoles senyuman di wajahnya. “Kau ayah yang baik,” jedanya. “Yeonjun sangat menyayangimu. Ketika bersamaku di sekolah ia sering mengeluh betapa ia ingin segera pulang karena merindukanmu.” Ia terkekeh pelan. “Jangan pernah ragukan kasihnya untukmu, Soobin. Tak ada orang yang mampu menggantikanmu sebagai Ayahnya. Kau hanya satu, dan Yeonjun hanya menginginkanmu. Selalu. Selamanya. Ia adalah anak baik. Ia tidak butuh apapun―mainan mahal, makanan enak, baju bagus. Ia hanya ingin kau terus ada di sampingnya, aku yakin kau juga menyadarinya, bukan?” Beomgyu merangkul pundaknya. Mengusak pucuk kepala Soobin seolah berkata melalui bahasa kalbu bahwa _ia juga peduli untuk mereka_.

“Aku tahu.” Soobin memejamkan matanya. Merasakan afeksi penuh kepedulian dari Beomgyu yang memenuhinya. “Aku masih belajar menjadi seseorang yang pantas untuk dipanggil dengan sebutan Ayah. Tidaklah mudah, namun cinta Yeonjun terus menyertaiku sehingga aku tidak lagi takut untuk berjuang untuknya. Aku memang pernah melakukan kesalahan dan mungkin saja aku tak akan pernah bisa menebusnya. Tapi aku masih _hidup_ , Beomgyu.” Kerongkongannya kini tercekat. Tangannya mengepal dengan lemah. “Aku masih hidup. Dan selama aku masih hidup, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk anakku. Aku akan membesarkannya dengan baik. Aku akan memberikannya banyak cinta tak peduli ketika ragaku sudah menua dan semakin sekarat termakan usia, aku akan terus mencintainya. Menuntunnya meraih mimpi terkecil maupun terbesar yang ia rangkai diam-diam dalam benak. Memenuhi segala keinginan paling mustahilnya. Bahkan walau nyawaku taruhannya. Bukankah semua Ayah selalu ingin menempatkan anaknya pada tempat terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia? “ Kini ia tersenyum. “Aku selalu berpikir semesta membenciku hingga aku dibuat sakit dan nyaris gila. Aku kehilangan Ibuku, Ayahku, Istriku….. aku hancur dan semakin hancur. Aku bagaikan mayat hidup yang tak mampu lagi mengecap kemurnian cinta, atau memandang sesuatu tanpa membencinya. Tapi nyatanya, semesta juga lah yang mengobatiku melalui kehadiran Yeonjun di kehidupanku ini. Menyinari hidupku yang gelap hingga kini aku terperangkap dalam kehangatannya. Bukankah membingungkan? Tapi segala hal pasti selalu memiliki makna, kan?”

Beomgyu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Terpukau atas bagaimana Soobin mendefinisikan makna cinta dengan cara yang terlampau indah.

“Ya, ku pikir.” Ia megusap kedua tangannya. “Aku harap suatu hari Yeonjun akan mengerti. Tidak, ku pikir ia akan mengerti.” Ucapnya percaya diri. “Suatu saat ia akan mengerti bahwa ia telah tumbuh bersama sesorang yang kuat dan menakjubkan.”

Dan Soobin tak mampu menahan tawanya untuk bebas.

* * *

Pada bulan April tahun berikutnya, Yeonjun resmi menjadi siswa kelas satu sekolah dasar yang berlokasi cukup dekat. Segalanya berjalan seperti biasa. Di setiap pagi buta Soobin akan bangun, mempersiapkan seragam dan sarapan hangat untuknya dan Yeonjun, lalu mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri untuk bekerja seharian di kantor. Tepat pukul tujuh pagi, Taehyun akan tiba di depan pintunya, tersenyum lebar seraya mengatakan ‘ _selamat pagi, Paman groot! Seperti biasa aku ingin mengajak Yeonjunie untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama_!’ dan Soobin hanya akan tersenyum lebar seraya mempersilahkannya masuk menunggu Yeonjun yang sudah bersiap memakai sepatu kulitnya. Ketika siang tiba, Soobin selalu menolak ajakan teman sekantornya untuk makan siang di kantin kantor dan memilih pulang ke apartemen untuk menyantap dua porsi bungkusan makanan bersama dengan Yeonjun yang sudah menunggunya sendirian. 

Terkadang muncul setitik rasa bersalah ketika ia tak memiliki cukup waktu luang untuk dihabiskan bersama dengan Yeonjun di rumah, tetapi Yeonjun selalu mengerti. Nyatanya bocah itu malah menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal tersebut dan berkata bahwa mereka bisa bermain bersama di sore hari. Soobin hampir selalu menangis setiap mengingat ketulusan itu. Maka, Soobin terus bertekad untuk bekerja dengan selalu giat. Mengerjakan segala sesuatu secepat mungkin agar dirinya dapat sampai di rumah dan menemukan sosok Yeonjun yang selalu berlari menghambur ke pelukannya sebagai sambutan atas kepulangannya. Terkadang ia akan merengek tentang betapa ia merindukan dirinya dan ingin segera memasak makan malam berdua lalu menonton pertandingan sepak bola atau kartun di televisi seraya menghabiskan snack yang ada di dalam kulkas. Di setiap hari minggu, Soobin akan mengajak Yeonjun untuk berlibur ke taman hiburan atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan dan menjajakan beberapa lembar uang. Lalu, ketika sore mereka akan naik bus dan berkunjung ke makan Hani dengan sebuket bunga tulip putih kesukaannya.

“Ibu, kami merindukanmu. Jaga dirimu disana, ya. Jangan sampai sakit.” Yeonjun berujar dengan mata yang terpejam dan kedua telapak tangan yang saling bertautan. “Aku sayang Ibu.”

Dan Soobin hanya akan tersenyum seraya memanjatkan doa dalam hati, ‘ _terima kasih sudah melahirkan sesosok malaikat kecil untuk menemaniku saat kau harus berpulang ke atas sana, aku mencintaimu_.’ Saat itu angin berhembus kencang, seolah memberikan pesan bahwa wanita itu tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan mereka. Ia tak pernah pergi dalam dirinya, ia tak berwujud, namun cinta kasihnya akan terus hidup.

Hari-hari Soobin bagaikan terus berkelip terang.

Begitu menikmati saat dimana ia mengajari Yeonjun menghitung, menggambar, mewarnai, dan membantunya mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah yang tak dapat ia pecahkan sendiri. Yeonjun sangat menyukai seni melukis. Di malam saat Soobin memeriksa halaman-halaman buku tulisnya, ia terus mendapati coretan-coretan pensil yang mencitrakan objek-objek berupa binatang, bunga, gunung, lautan, dan beberapa potret dirinya yang digambar dengan begitu lucu dan berantakan. Soobin tak mampu menahan senyumnya, terlebih ketika matanya menangkan sederet kalimat yang spontan menghangatkan dada, ‘ _ayahku adalah ayah terhebat yang pernah ada!_ ’.

Ketika Soobin menerima bonus gaji dari lemburnya, ia memutuskan untuk membelikan Yeonjun alat-alat melukis yang lengkap dan Yeonjun menerimanya dengan binar gembira. Hari demi hari Yeonjun habiskan dengan mencoret lembaran demi lembaran kertas putih dengan berbagai macam kombinasi warna di atas palet. Setiap kali lukisan tersebut kering dan selesai, Yeonjun akan memanggilnya lalu menatap dengan tatapan tolong-berikan-komentar-lalu-puji-lukisanku dan Soobin akan terus memberikannya pujian-pujian paling indah tanpa sedikitpun berkeinginan untuk berhenti apabila Yeonjun mulai jengan mendengarnya sehingga memintanya untuk kembali diam.

Yeonjun adalah anak yang penuh kejutan.

Di saat angin dingin Desember kembali berhembus menyelimuti seisi kota, Yeonjun tiba-tiba memeluknya begitu erat. Mengusak-usakan wajah kecilnya pada dada seraya terkekeh kecil.

“Ayah, aku punya sesuatu.”

Yeonjun melepas pelukannya. Soobin menautkan kedua alis mencoba menerka saat Yeonjun berlari mengambil tas sekolahnya dan merogoh sesuatu di dalam.

“ _Selamat ulang tahun_!”

Adalah sebuah buku gambar. Ekspresi Yeonjun saat itu begitu manis dan _lega_. Soobin menerimanya dengan tangan yang masih gemetar. Memandangi _cover_ buku gambar itu dengan cukup lama; menarik napas perlahan sebelum membuka isi dalamnya.

Lembar pertama adalah gambar dirinya yang sedang menata isi rumah saat pertama kali mereka berdua pindah ke sini. Dicoret dengan apik walau garis-garisnya masih berantakan, lalu diselimuti berbagai kombinasi warna dari pensil yang ringan; perpaduan orange, kuning, dan cokelat sebagai warna dasar yang konsisten sehingga menciptakan sebuah scenario hangat yang membuatnya menarik senyum dengan lebar.

Lembar kedua adalah gambar siluet dirinya saat menatap langit jingga di pantai yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat dimana mereka tinggal. Kali ini ia memakai perpaduan warna orange, kuning, dan merah pada krayon sehingga polesan senja yang ia saksikan bersama dengan Yeonjun kala itu terlihat sangat pekat dan mendalam. Ia terkekeh kecil. Sedikit mengingat momen-momen istimewa yang terekat begitu apik di kepalanya.

“Aku ingat kau hampir menangis saat kelingkingmu dicapit oleh kepiting kecil.” Ia beralih menatap putranya yang kini wajahnya memerah. “Sudah kubilang untuk mencari kerang yang bersembunyi di pasir saja, tapi kau sungguh keras kepala, ya?”

“Ayaaaaah!” Yeonjun menggerutkan hidungnya kesal. “Jangan bahas! Lagipula aku tidak menangis!”

“Iya iya tidak menangis.” Soobin tersenyum mengejek. “Tapi seluruh wajahmu memerah karena-“

“Ayah!”

“ _Okay, little captain_ ,” Soobin terkekeh. Berhenti selama beberapa detik hanya untuk memandang wajah putranya yang semakin kesal; dahinya berkerut dan kedua matanya menyipit. “Oh, baiklah jagoan, aku tidak akan mengejekmu lagi jadi berikan aku senyum manismu, ya?” Maka, ketika Soobin telah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yeonjun langsung tersenyum lebar. Ia merangkak memasuki pelukan Ayahnya dan bersender pada dadanya. “Sedang ingin bermanja-manja?”

“Dingin Ayah,” kilah Yeonjun sebelum Soobin kembali menimpali.

Perlahan, Soobin tersenyum. Sangat lebar, menunjukkan bahwa betapa ia sungguh menikmati saat-saat dimana dirinya mampu menghabiskan waktu dengan manis bersama dengan putranya. Yeonjun terus-terusan mengusakkan hidung pada dadanya, sesekali bercicit tentang hal-hal menyenangkan dengan raut wajah cerah. Senyumnya penuh afeksi ketika mata kecilnya menatap dengan menggemaskan.

“Sudah hangat, tuan?” Soobin merengkuh tubuh Yeonjun dari belakang. Jemarinya menangkap punggung tangannya yang mungil, sedikit mengelusnya sayang seraya berkata dengan halus. “Kurasa tanganmu memang diciptakan untuk memainkan kuas di atas kanvas,” ia kembali membalikkan lembaran lukisan yang ketiga. Masih gambar dirinya namun dengan polesan warna dan momen yang berbeda. Ia membalik setiap lembarannya, terus membaliknya perlahan dengan hati yang kian dan kian membuncah akan emosi yang begitu pekat. Dan saat ia sampai pada lembaran terakhir, Soobin merasakan pelupuk matanya menggumpal oleh genangan air panas- bahagia. Ia bahagia sekali.

_‘Selamat ulang tahun untuk superhero paling keren!’_

Cinta Yeonjun padanya teramat nyata. Matanya kini berpendar oleh haru. Pupilnya bergetar karena rasa dicintai dan rasa diistimewakan yang masih terlalu asing untuk ia kecap Terlampau tersanjung atas hadiah yang mampu menggejolakkan hatinya yang rapuh, namun juga merasa begitu sakit atasnya. Ia tersengguk kecil dan Yeonjun tersenyum samar. Soobin menangis payah, namun ia tersenyum. Oleh karena kontras tersebut, Yeonjun mendekapnya dengan sangat erat. Kehangatan itu kini menggelanjar memenuhi tubuh Soobin yang semakin lemah karena menangis terlalu keras. Hadiah ini jauh di atas kata spesial. Dan Soobin tak mampu untuk mengutarakannya melalui kata-kata sebab hatinya terlampau kacau atas bagaimana Yeonjun mengutarakan cintanya yang luas dan tanpa syarat.

“Ayah jangan terlalu cengeng,” Yeonjun menyeka air matanya dengan ibu jarinya. “Aku akan terus menghadiahimu lukisan di setiap hari ulang tahunmu.” Ada senyuman yang menenangkan dan penuh akan kebesaran hati pada wajahnya yang kini terpampang segenap sirat kasih sayang yang begitu raksasa. “Aku akan membahagiakan Ayah.” Bisiknya dengan pelan.

“Terima kasih,” ia menyeka pipinya yang basah. Sedikit mengusak dagu di atas pucuk kepala Yeonjun yang spontan menunduk, kemudian memejamkan matanya khidmat seraya mengecup dahinya dengan penuh perasaan. “Maaf masih belum bisa membahagiakanmu. Beri aku sedikit waktu lagi, _yeah_? Kau mau memberiku kesempatan, kan?”

“Ayah bercanda, ya?” Yeonjun menjorokkan bibirnya ke depan. Jemarinya menyentil dahi Soobin pelan tak bertenaga. “Aku sudah bahagia. Berhenti bertanya tentang hal yang kau sendiri tahu jawabannya! Aku,” Yeonjun mengecup kelopak mata kirinya, “bahagia.” Berlanjut membubuhi kecupan pada kelopak mata kanannya.

Mungkin,

Mungkin sudah saatnya ia benar-benar harus berhenti menyesali masa lalunya dan hidup dengan apa yang telah ia miliki saat ini.

* * *

“Aku berpikir untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan ini.” Soobin menghisap sisa asap dari putung rokok di jemarinya yang sudah memendek, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan hingga angin sore mulai membawanya untuk lenyap secara perlahan. “Aku ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan anakku, Kai.” Ia menjeda, menghirup napas dalam-dalam seraya menghadap langit mendung. “Ah, ini akan menjadi rokok terakhirku. Aku sudah berjanji pada Yeonjun kalau mulai besok aku tidak akan merokok lagi, ia benar-benar marah padaku habis-habisan. Kau tahu? Empat kotak rokok di laci mejaku ia ambil dan isi tembakaunya dicampur dengan air.” Raut wajahnya selalu teduh dan nada berbicaranya terdengar begitu menyenangkan.

Kai mengerjapkan mata. Menegak isi dari susu yang baru saja dibelinya dari minimarket hingga habis, kemudian melemparkan botol plastic yang telah kosong tersebut ke dalam tempat sampah dengan gerakan dramatis. “ _Three points_ ,” Kai tertawa ketika mendapati senyum Soobin ikut merekah. “Lalu?” Ia menjeda, sedikit menghela napas ketika mendapati raut wajah bertanya dari Soobin yang merengut menatapnya. “Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, bodoh? Kau hidup memerlukan uang. Putramu masih kecil dan kau butuh uang yang sangat banyak untuk membesarkannya hingga ia menjadi orang hebat-seperti yang kau inginkan. Apa kau sudah memiliki pekerjaan baru?”

“ _Yeah_ , mungkin.” Soobin memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang tidak yakin. “Aku berpikir ingin membuka kedai kecil di dekat apartemen.”

“Cepat katakan kalau kau sedang bercanda, bung.” Kai menukas dengan cepat, mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencabut sebatang rokok dari bungkus yang baru saja diraihnya dari saku. Netranya menggelap, sedikit tidak menduga Soobin akan berlaku senekat ini. “ _It’s a fucking gambling_. Lagipula kau sangat payah dalam memasak. Ingat ketika kau membakar _microwave_ di dapur kantor hingga seisi gedung panik karenanya? _That’s hella gold_.”

Soobin tampak tertawa kecil. “Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku,” ada senyum yang terpoles. Manis dan meneduhkan di saat yang bersamaan. “Bukan aku yang memasak, jadi-“ ia mengendikan bahunya. “-aku akan baik-baik saja.”

“Kau benar-benar akan berhenti?”

“Ya.”

“Sudah bilang Yeonjun?” 

“Dia sangat senang, tentu saja. Aku berjanji hanya akan bekerja di kedai sampai sore, setelahnya ia boleh memonopoliku sepanjang malam.”

“Ah, sial.” Ia membuang putung rokoknya di atas tanah dan menginjaknya dengan kasar. “Aku akan merindukanmu kawan, ah _shit―_ kau benar-benar tidak mau berubah pikiran, ya?” Kai merengut ketika Soobin menatapnya begitu dalam. “Lalu siapa yang akan aku ajak berkeluh kesah ketika air di kamar mandiku macet? Atau ketika telur dadar yang dibuat adikku terlalu asin? Atau ketika louise si kucing gila milik Ibuku buang air di depan pintu kamarku?”

“Oh, ayolah, kau berbicara seolah aku akan mati dan pergi ke neraka paling dalam.” Soobin merentangkan kedua lengannya; mengundang Kai untuk masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Kai merespon dengan mendecih. “Hei, tidak mau pelukan ala sahabat?”

“Kau bertingkah seolah ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita, _save it for later_. Aku akan mengunjungimu dan Yeonjun besok minggu.” Ia menepuk-nepuk dada Soobin dengan lembut. “Aku tidak sabar melihatmu menggunakan apron dan bertingkah sok ramah di hadapan orang-orang, kau akan terlihat menggelikan.” Tangannya dengan refleks mengusak pucuk kepala Soobin yang terlihat tertawa lepas. “Diskon setengah harga special untukku, _yeah_? Aku akan rajin mengunjungi kedaimu,”

Soobin tergelak. “Dan aku akan bangkrut dengan cepat, bodoh.“ Ia melirik jam di tangan kirinya. Lalu menghela napas hiperbola. “Sial, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang.”

Kai memasang senyum penuh afeksi. Soobin yang ia kenal sungguh sangat berbeda. Kali pertama mereka bertemu, pria di hadapannya bagaikan seonggok lelaki angkuh yang selalu memasang wajah muram _anti bersosialisasi_ dan mulutnya bagai tersumbat sepanjang waktu karena ia amat sangat jarang untuk berkata-kata apabila bukan karena atasan yang mengajaknya untuk berkelakar. Raut wajah yang ia poles saat ini begitu kontemplatif. Soobin bukan lagi seorang pengecut yang selalu berlari menjauhi sorotan hingar bingar dunia, juga bukan lagi seorang penyendiri yang setiap waktu memasang tembok kokoh , ia sekarang adalah seorang ayah hebat yang akan selalu berusaha memberikan hal-hal terbaik dan yang termustahil sekalipun hanya demi membuat darah dagingnya memoles sebuah senyum paling menawan.

Ia telah tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang memandang dunia dengan cara yang indah.

Ada getaran pada sanubarinya ketika mengingat betapa kontrasnya perbedaan pemuda itu jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang dulu. Soobin dulu adalah pemuda yang berjiwa bebas dan liar. Ia menghisap begitu banyak nikotin. Ia minum hingga tubuhnya limbung dan kesadarannya hilang tak terkendali. Ia menghamburkan banyak uang hanya untuk membuat tangannya mengalung di lingkar pinggang wanita-wanita penghuni bar yang ia kunjungi setiap sabtu sepulang kerja hanya untuk menemaninya minum dan bercerita sepanjang malam. Soobin yang Kai tahu hanyalah pemuda yang sama bajingannya dengan dirinya. Mencemoh jalur takdir alam semesta semata-mata hanya untuk memenuhi kepuasan nafsu dunia fana.

Akan tetapi pada permulaan musim dingin ketika ia menginap di apartemennya untuk mengerjakan proyek bersama, Kai menemukan Soobin menangis di tengah tidur lelapnya. Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil dan ia terus melantamkan kata ‘ _maafkan aku_ ’ dengan wajah yang dingin dan terselimuti air mata. Kai pikir ia hanya mengalami mimpi buruk, namun di pagi hari saat ia terbangun, matanya mendapati Soobin memeluk kedua lututnya di atas tempat tidur dan kembali menangis begitu keras. Saat itu mereka baru mengenal satu sama lain selama kurang lebih dua tahun sejak perbincangan singkat tak sengaja mereka di ruang khusus merokok kantor. Soobin adalah seseorang yang tertutup. Ia tak pernah bercerita apapun selain kesehariannya dalam membunuh waktu luang, atau pekerjaan kantor yang membludak di hari Natal, atau omelan mengesalkan bos yang membuatnya selalu ingin melemparkan kursi tepat di wajahnya. Soobin adalah seorang pria kantoran yang cukup normal dan mapan-setidaknya begitulah yang dipikirkan Kai selama dua tahun mendeklarasikan diri sebagai rekan kantor (yang lebih dari sekedar rekan karena menurutnya, ia dan Soobin sudah mencapai taraf persahabatan, dalam lubuk hati terdalam ia ingin Soobin juga berpikir demikian).

Tak pernah ia berpikir barang sekelebat saja bahwa Soobin adalah Ayah dari seorang balita malang yang ia tinggalkan untuk tumbuh sendirian tanpa mengenal kehangatan kasih seorang Ayah di sisinya. Kai begitu marah. Ia tahu Soobin adalah seorang bajingan, tapi ia tak tahu apabila dirinya benar-benar sebajingan itu. Ingin sekali menghajarnya. Akan tetapi tak ada satupun manusia yang utuh dan sempurna. Maka, Kai dalam diam menerka-nerka pasti ada suatu alasan dibalik segala perbuatan baik maupun buruk setiap manusia. Amarah yang membekam batinnya perlahan mereda. Tak begitu tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan selain memeluknya dengan erat seraya berbisik tanpa lelah kata-kata penenang hanya demi menyelimuti pagi kelabunya dengan sedikit kehangatan dari seorang kawan.

“Ah, Soobin. Satu hal.” Langkahnya berhenti. Hening mereka berdua pecah. “Soal Yeonjun yang mencampur rokokmu dengan air…” Binar jenaka pada kedua bola matanya berkilat jernih. “Itu ideku. Aku melaporkan tingginya dosis nikotin yang kau konsumsi akhir-akhir ini. Aku khawatir, _man_. Tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan mendengarkan omonganku, untuk itu aku meminta bantuan Yeonjun. Berterima kasihlah padaku karena telah menyelamatkan paru-paru menyedihkanmu dengan sekotak bomboloni nanti, oke?”

Soobin mengulas senyum tipis.

Bukan hal yang mengejutkan, pikirnya.

* * *

Soobin dapat melihat besarnya keyakinan di kedua bola mata Neneknya saat ini.

“Temui dia, ya?”

Pria itu hanya terdiam. Membawa tangannya untuk mengusak surai putranya yang tertidur pulas di atas pahanya. “Nenek, aku tidak yakin.” Sorot matanya penuh akan apologi walau sepintas. “Aku tidak tahu…” Gerakan tangannya kini terhenti. Wanita tua itu meremat sebelah tangannya dengan lemah.

“Ia benar-benar ingin menemuimu.” Desahan kecilnya lolos secara impulsif. “Ia sudah tidak memiliki apapun, Soobin. Ia hanya tidur di ranjang rumah sakit sepanjang hari. Tubuhnya hanya susunan tulang rapuh terbalutkan kulit kering. Sorot matanya mati. Tangannya begitu dingin. Ingatannya sudah mengabur. Ia tidak lagi bisa mengingat teman-temannya, Kakek, aku, bahkan istrinya sendiri. Tapi ia mengingatmu.” Tubuhnya kini menggigil. “Ia terus memanggil-manggil namamu, Soobin, ”

Soobin menggeritkan gigi-giginya. Dadanya begitu berat. “Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan seorang pembunuh.” Ia memejamkan mata. Menahan napas selama beberapa detik demi menetralkan laju dentuman jantungnya yang semakin cepat. “Aku tidak ingin merusak segala yang kupunya saat ini,”

“Soobin―sayang, kau tidak akan merusak atau kehilangan apapun.” Wanita tua itu menunduk dengan lemah. Tangannya mencoba meraih pipi Soobin namun pria tersebut dengan cepat berpaling. _Cukup dimengerti_ , pikirnya. Ia kembali menyimpan tangannya di depan perut dengan pelan. “Nenek mohon, ya? Biarkan dia melihat wajahmu, wajah putranya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dia anakku juga, ku mohon, Soobin…. Bantu aku untuk sedikit meringankan beban dosa yang ia tanggung sebelum ia menjemput ajalnya.” Air matanya kini tak lagi terbendungkan. “Biarkan dia berpulang dengan damai.”

Soobin ingin sekali marah. _Mereka tak tahu apapun_. Mereka tak tahu teror menakutkan yang masih melekap erat pada alam bawah sadarnya. Rasa dendam yang melahirkan kekalnya angkara di relung hati terdalam. Kepingan demi kepingan memori yang hanya dipenuhi oleh rasa ngeri hingga paru-parunya terasa bagaikan runtuh menghantam tanah begitu keras setiap ia tak sengaja mengingatnya di malam sebelum matanya terpejam untuk tidur. Ia muak. Bahkan walau hanya untuk menatap foto pria bajingan yang telah menghancurkan masa kecilnya saja rasanya tak sudi untuk dilakukan. Hatinya masih terlalu sakit. Amarahnya masih membumbung dahsyat terus mencabik-cabik luka yang tak pernah sembuh semenjak Ayahnya sengaja meninggalkannya sendiri untuk _mati_.

“Soobin-“

“Nenek,” Soobin menyugar surainya dengan kasar. Sorot matanya begitu lemah. Suaranya serak dan bagai tercekik keras. “Beri aku waktu dua hari untuk memikirkannya.”

* * *

Yeonjun selalu menyayangi Ayah dan Ibunya.

Ketika berumur tiga tahun, Yeonjun telah mengenal _surga_. Kakeknya sering bercerita bahwa surga adalah tempat dimana Ibunya tinggal semenjak ia lahir ke dunia. Yeonjun sering berseru di meja makan apabila ia ingin ke surga untuk menemui Ibunya, namun Kakek selalu berkata bahwa masih butuh waktu yang sangatlah lama untuknya pergi ke sana. Perlu waktu lama bagi Yeonjun untuk mengerti bahwa definisi surga adalah _kematian_. Saat itu ia hanya terus menangis diam-diam dibalik selimutnya setiap malam, mengetahui fakta bahwa ia tak akan pernah mampu mengecap kelembutan kasih sayang seorang Ibu seperti teman-temannya menghantamnya lebih dari apapun di dunia. Namun apa yang mampu diperbuat oleh anak berumur tiga tahun selain memandangi selembar foto Ibunya yang tersenyum seraya memanjatkan doa-doa terbaik yang mampu dirangkainya dalam kepala agar ia hidup tenang dan bahagia disana?

Yeonjun juga sering bertanya-tanya tentang Ayahnya. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Mengapa ia tak pulang menemuinya? Mengapa ia tak mengirim kado di hari ulang tahunnya? Mengapa ia tak pernah menelpon di hari libur?

Namun Nenek selalu memeluknya erat seraya berbisik bahwa Ayah adalah seorang _superhero_ yang sibuk menolong orang-orang yang lemah. Mereka selalu berkata bahwa Ayahnya akan pulang secepatnya, dan ia mulai lelah untuk percaya.

Yeonjun bukan bocah yang polos.

Di suatu hari ketika ia sedang di tengah perjalanan untuk pulang setelah bermain sepak bola bersama Taehyun, ia tak sengaja menemukan Neneknya sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa. Lapangan sepak bola adalah tempat terjauh yang boleh ia datangi, akan tetapi hati kecilnya saat itu begitu keras ingin mengikuti langkah kaki Nenek yang membawanya menuju stasiun kecil di ujung perdesaan. Jantungnya berdegum begitu kencang. Napasnya bagai tertahan sepersekian detik. Segalanya bagai menguap dan hilang mengudara kala kedua bola matanya menangkap sesosok pria dewasa yang tenggelam dalam pelukan Neneknya.

_Ayah._

Seketika seluruh isi kepalanya mengosong.

Yeonjun tak mengerti.

Ada perasaan marah yang tercipta di hatinya tatkala kedua orang yang sekarang menjadi pusat atensinya berbicara begitu ringan. Terasa biasa dan tak terlihat seperti mereka baru bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Ayahnya menyerahkan sebuah amplop tebal pada Neneknya, namun Yeonjun saat itu tak begitu peduli dan berlari kembali menuju rumah. Kerinduannya memupuk terlalu lama hingga dadanya semakin berat dan sesak karenanya. Saat Neneknya pulang, Yeonjun tak lagi mampu menahan tubuhnya yang sudah teradiksi oleh amarah. Ia begitu sedih dan kecewa. Hanya terus menangis, hanya terus menggigil. Tak tahu lagi cara agar dirinya dapat mengerti alasan mengapa di usianya yang masih sebelia ini ia harus ditinggalkan oleh dua sosok yang seharusnya menjadi lentera pada pekat gulitanya.

_“-ada suatu alasan kenapa ia tak bisa kembali ke rumah-”_

**Selalu begitu.**

_“-tetapi ia sungguh mencintaimu.”_

Saat itu hanya angkara yang menguasai dirinya. Tak lagi mampu bersikap seperti biasanya. Jantungnya tak lagi berdetak bebas, senyumnya tak lagi tergores menyenangkan, sorotnya tak lagi seteduh hujan di musim panas. _Mungkin ia memang tak seberuntung teman-temannya_. Ia seharusnya tahu dari awal, tetapi harapan bahwa Ayah suatu hari nanti pasti akan pulang telah melekat pada dirinya bagaikan nyala api yang melepuhkan kulit dan menorehkan bekas abadi di sana.

Pada suatu sore mendung ia mengambil jalan memutar dari sekolah untuk mengunjungi makam Ibunya. Berbekal dua tungkai bunga aster yang ia petik di pinggiran taman bermain sekolahnya, ia berjalan dengan begitu tergesa-gesa. Sebentar lagi malam, waktunya tak banyak, akan tetapi sesosok pria berbalutkan jaket kulit usang dan sepatu _boots_ coklat kotor yang berjongkok di depan nisan Ibunya menghentikan langkah kakinya.

_Ayah._

Yeonjun terkejut bukan main. Ingin menghampirinya, ingin memukulnya dengan keras, ingin membabi-butanya dengan seribu pertanyaan, namun isak tangis pria itu menggerogoti jantungnya, menggantikan segala amarahnya dengan kehampaan yang mengaramkan akal sehat. Kini ia hanya mampu untuk terdiam mematung dibalik pohon yang tak jauh dari sana. Mengamati lamat-lamat dengan mata yang tak lagi berkerut dendam.

_-maafkan aku-_

_-hani, sungguh maafkan aku-_

_-aku tidak bisa, a-aku belum bisa-_

_-aku mencintai Yeonjun, tapi aku takut-_

_-dia putraku, aku mencintainya-_

_-hani maaf-_

_-maaf-_

_-maaf-_

Dada Yeonjun begitu perih.

_“…aku tidak ingin menyakitinya seperti ketika Ayah menyakitiku dulu- “_

Kedua pelupuk matanya terasa begitu pedas dan panas.

_“-aku sudah kehilangan kau, aku tidak ingin kehilangan Yeonjun juga-“_

Telinganya begitu jelas menangkap napas Soobin yang berhembus kasar dan pendek.

_“-maaf… ku mohon mengertilah…”_

Suaranya begitu lemah dan merana seolah dunianya telah luluh lantak tanpa sisa. Kini ia semakin tidak mengerti. Semuanya terlalu membingungkan, semesta seolah mempermainkan, melukai setiap lembar kronologi kehidupannya yang masih begitu cepak dengan sengaja. Kedua tangannya mengepal sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Begitu ingin menghampiri, namun mentalnya tak kunjung siap. Sekali pun ia meyakinkan diri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, meski akhirnya ia kembali menjadi pecundang dan memilih untuk berlari pulang dan menceceri Neneknya dengan puluhan pertanyaan yang terus menghantui malamnya.

_“Ayahmu hanya ingin melindungimu dari dirinya yang belum berdamai dengan masa lalu. Hidup tak pernah mudah untuk siapapun, termasuk dirinya. Karena itu, beri dia sedikit waktu lagi ya, Yeonjun?”_

Mereka selalu berkata bahwa Ayahnya adalah superhero.

Pendekar dan penyelamat.

Dan Yeonjun tak akan lagi bertanya alasannya.

* * *

Soobin selalu berpikir bahwa ia tak akan pernah siap menatap wajah Ayahnya. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba melawan ketakutannya, mental terbaiknya terus saja terkalahkan. Ada sebersit kebencian yang masih berkobar dalam jantungnya, sekalipun nyalanya tak seraksasa dahulu; pada hari-hari yang sama dimana ia terus menangisi takdir alam semesta, namun Soobin masih terlalu lemah untuk meredakan percikannya. Sempat terbersit dalam kepalanya bahwa ia ingin segera menyudahi. Mengakhiri segala amarah dan dendam yang terus subur sebelum hatinya terlanjur semakin hancur dan melebur.

Nyatanya Soobin masih tak sanggup.

Entah mengapa ia begitu bingung. Dua puluh tahun lebih ia tak pernah sekalipun bersitatap dengan Ayahnya yang sekarang telah terbaring sekarat di ruangan putih beraroma karbol yang menyedihkan. Ia sadar, _bahwa ia pun juga sedikit merindukannya_. Akan tetapi ketakutan itu terus menguasainya. Membelenggunya dengan begitu erat seakan ingin terus mengekalkan kebencian yang telah lahir dari intisari jiwanya semenjak ia memahami apa itu emosi dan perasaan.

Pada akhirnya ia hanyalah seorang pria tua yang lemah. Tak memiliki apapun selain tumpukan dosa yang ia ciptakan atas nama dendam. Lantas, diantara sepi yang menyusup dinginnya udara, ia meringkuk dengan menyedihkan. Memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang sama-sama gemetar. Tak begitu paham apa yang sedang dirasakannya, ia hanya ingin menangis begitu keras. Paru-parunya mengembang dan mengempis dengan begitu cepat hingga dadanya sakit karena berusaha mengais oksigen dengan susah payah.

Ketika siang menjelang, Yeonjun pulang kembali ke rumah. Soobin menyambutnya dengan sembap yang masih sedikit melapisi wajahnya, dan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, senyum Yeonjun meluntur dengan tiba-tiba. Ia berlari dan menghambur di pelukannya dengan cepat. Merangkul lehernya dengan erat seolah ingin menghapuskan keraguan pada pundaknya yang semakin goyah.

“Kalau Ayah takut menemuinya, aku akan ikut bersama Ayah. Aku akan menggandeng tangan Ayah dengan erat jadi jangan khawatir.”

“Yeon-“

“Ayah harus menemuinya. Aku bilang begini karena kita sama,”

Soobin memandang putranya dengan lekat. “Sama?”

Yeonjun mengangguk. Tangan kecilnya menarik tengkuknya hingga dahi mereka saling berhimpit dengan lembut. “Ya, sama.” Senyumnya mengembang dengan tulus. “ _Kita sama-sama seorang anak yang mencintai ayahnya, bukan_?”

Itulah yang Yeonjun katakan.

Ungkapan sederhana seorang bocah yang menyiratkan definsi terindah dari segala bentuk cinta dan kasih sayang. Pupilnya yang kecil begitu bening dan lembut. Begitu luas dan terang, seolah komet berlapiskan cahaya menyilaukan baru saja mengorbit teritorialnya.

Yeonjun adalah segalanya.

Napasnya.

Nyawanya.

Keberuntungannya.

Pelipur laranya.

Kekuatan hidupnya.

Segalanya.

* * *

“Kau mau bertemu dengannya sebelum ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.” Wanita tua itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam. “Sebelum kesadarannya hilang, ia terus menanyakanmu. Ia begitu ingin menemuimu, tapi ia merasa tak lagi pantas memandang wajahmu, Soobin, wajah anak satu-satunya.” Ia memalingkan wajahnya pada Soobin yang masih terus menatap cerobong asap yang mengeluarkan kepulan hitam tipis dan semakin tipis. ”Terima kasih karena mau memaafkannya, Soobin. Kau sungguh kuat.”

“Jangan berterima kasih, Nenek.” Setelah kepulan asap tersebut telah menghilang sepenuhnya, Soobin menunduk seraya mengambil napas. “Justru aku akan menyesal apabila kemarin aku tidak datang menemuinya.” Ia mengukir senyum lembut. “Ayah memang bukan ayah yang baik-“ senyumnya semakin merekah dengan lebar. “Tapi seorang ayah tetaplah seorang ayah yang mencintai anaknya, bukan?”

Nenek kini tak kuasa untuk menahan rintikan air matanya. Isakannya tak bersuara, namun terdengar begitu manusiawi. Soobin tersenyum kecil. Dengan perlahan mendekap tubuhnya dengan lembut tanpa mengatakan apapun. Cukup dengan seperti ini. Tak ada salahnya membiarkan Nenek menangis kali ini.

Tak ada salahnya membiarkan air matanya ikut jatuh merayapi wajahnya kali ini. 

* * *

Pada musim semi tahun berikutnya, ketika Soobin sampai di rumah setelah selesai rapat dengan karyawan di kedai kecil yang ia dirikan enam bulan yang lalu, Yeonjun menyambutnya di depan pintu dengan senyum yang semerbak. Wajahnya begitu cerah dan sorot matanya sangat riang. Ia merentangkan tangannya sehingga sweater besar miliknya yang dipakai bocah itu melorot menyentuh lantai.

“Oh, tidak! Apakah aku lupa mencuci bajumu, Yeonjun?!”

Yeonjun terkekeh perlahan. “Baju keringku masih banyak kok di lemari!” Ia menarik tangan Soobin untuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju dapur. “Ayah, hari ini kita bertukar peran! Aku jadi Ayah, dan Ayah jadi aku!”

Soobin menautkan kedua alisnya. “Aku menjadi anakmu, begitu?” Lanjutnya dengan tawa kecil.

“Benar, benar!” Yeonjun mengeluarkan dua porsi nasi goreng dari _microwave_ dengan hati-hati lalu meletakkannya di atas meja makan. “Selamat makan, anakku!”

Soobin tersenyum. Padahal hanya seporsi nasi goreng yang selalu ia buat seperti biasanya. Dengan rasa yang sama, aroma yang sama, warna yang sama. Namun setiap butirnya terasa begitu mewah dan istimewa.

“Kenapa kita harus bermain tukar peran, _hm_?”

Yeonjun meletakkan sumpitnya kembali di atas piring. “Sebelum kakek meninggal, ia bilang kepadaku kalau kalian tidak pernah makan bersama di atas meja makan.” Pupil matanya berbinar. “Sekarang hal itu tidak berlaku lagi kan, Ayah?”

Dan Soobin hanya mampu menunduk. Senyumnya kini terlumuri oleh air mata. Ia tidak merasa sedih, atau kesepian. Riuh kebahagiaannya menggaung di atas awan-awan. Yeonjun hanya menatapnya penuh akan cinta.

“Kau terlalu pintar membuatku menangis, bocah.”

Yeonjun bergelung di dalam pelukannya. Soobin hanya terus tersenyum seraya mengelus rambutnya sayang. Yeonjun selalu berkata bahwa ia adalah ayah yang hebat. Ada kalanya ia begitu ragu akan pernyataan itu, namun Yeonjun selalu membuat setiap keraguannya menjadi masuk akal dengan caranya yang luar biasa magis hingga membuat perasaannya selalu penuh dan utuh.

“Apa Ayah bahagia bersamaku?”

Soobin mengerdipkan matanya, lalu senyumnya merekah lebar. “Apapun yang ku lakukan bersamamu membuatku merasa sempurna, Yeonjun.” Dekapannya semakin mengerat. “Ayah mencintaimu.”

Soobin bukan orang yang sempurna. 

Tetapi Yeonjun selalu berkata bahwa ia adalah Ayah yang hebat.

Olehnya, Soobin bersumpah atas jiwanya, bahwa ia tak akan lagi kembali menjadi seorang pecundang. Ia akan terus hidup lama dan panjang. Menemani Yeonjun untuk menggapai segala mimpi dan angannya, memberikannya kekuatan ketika rasa penat dan letih menggempurnya di tengah perjalanannya dalam mencari jati diri dalam luasnya bumi yang penuh akan keindahan dan kemisteriusannya.

“Aku juga mencintaimu, Ayah.”

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah baca!
> 
> been a long time since i wrote something and finally i finish one! *cheers* so, anyone miss me? 
> 
> this is the first time i wrote a platonic relationship fic and i found this very very hard to write, but hey i make it to the end! i hope you enjoy it. once again thank you!


End file.
